1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved tool sharpening or finishing machine especially adapted for accurate operations in connection with a wide variety of cutting and boring tools. More particularly, it is concerned with such a machine having a greatly improved, yet low cost tool-supporting table which is mounted for back-and-forth shifting relative to a grinding wheel through the medium of a unique roller bearing assembly. In addition, the table is tiltable relative to the grinding wheel surface, and is provided with a spring loaded counterbalancing mechanism permitting rapid and accurate tilt adjustment of the table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many cutting tools used in lathes, machine shop equipment, and in other contexts require relatively frequent replacement or resharpening, in order to maintain the accuracy of the tools. In the past, it has been common practice to simply replace worn tools of the replaceable insert type, inasmuch as replacement was more economical then resharpening certain cutting tool inserts. However, the cost of tool inserts has risen dramatically in recent years to the point where it is now economically feasible to resharpen these tools and easily possible to do so with this improved tool sharpening machine.
Free hand tool sharpening is, generally speaking, a relatively quick operation. However, in most instances the free hand method can only rough shape a cutting tool. Freehand sharpening to accurate angles and fine surface finishes demands considerable time and skill, and is therefore expensive. Accordingly, there is a real need for a simplified, relatively inexpensive device which can be used to sharpen tools to accurate angles and good finishes.
In addition, tool sharpening machines are also illustrated in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 238,366; 427,477; 970,351; 2,176,726; 2,565,309; 2,589,489; 2,974,451; 3,054,229; 3,566,550 and German Pat. No. 2,252,549.